


Kroma

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, VIVA KAZUSEI!!!, sedikit sih kayaknya lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matahari.</p><p>(Jangan menunggu hingga warna-warnanya pudar.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kroma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matahari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320748) by [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare). 



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Warna rambut Kazunari hitam, sehingga terpapar sinar matahari dalam waktu yang lama membuat helai-helai eboni itu terasa seperti penggorengan ketika dipegang.

Seijuurou tidak pernah komplain, sekalipun panas di rambut Kazunari memiliki efek yang sama seperti waktu ia berjalan tanpa alas kaki di pantai pada pukul dua siang. Seijuurou hanya tertawa pelan, kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum mengejek. “Itu kepala atau pantat laptop?” kelakarnya singkat, menyusul lengkung di bibirnya. Kata-kata Seijuurou senantiasa mengundang tawa Kazunari, karena laptop pria beriris abu-abu kebiruan itu memang sudah jadul dan ledekan Seijuurou sesuai kenyataan yang ada.

(Seijuurou beberapa kali menawarkan laptop baru, baik secara cuma-cuma, atau dengan cicilan, atau dengan tunai, tapi tetap saja Kazunari menolak dengan riang gembira. Terkadang, Seijuurou pura-pura bilang ia merasa diduakan, dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang dibuat semirip aslinya. Kazunari tidak pernah jatuh dalam jebakannya, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.)

Iris mata Kazunari adalah bagian yang paling disenangi oleh pria itu sendiri, dan kebetulan juga, oleh Seijuurou. Tanpa mengabaikan anggota-anggota tubuh lain yang Kazunari tekankan tetap ia syukuri, Kazunari mengganggap matanya sendiri spesial. Dulu ia memang pemain basket dengan kemampuan yang mengandalkan matanya, tapi matanya punya arti lebih dari itu. Bagi Kazunari, dari puncak kepala hingga ujung jemari kaki, matanya adalah hal yang paling berwarna dari dirinya.

(Seijuurou setengah-setengah mengiyakan, sebab baginya, hati Kazunari adalah hal yang paling berwarna dari eksistensinya.)

“Warna di sekitar kita begitu banyak dan beragam gradasinya. Cahaya matahari juga begitu. Tampak satu warna, tapi memiliki spektrum yang batasnya infinit,” ujar Kazunari pada suatu ketika, satu hari di masa yang telah lampau. Tahun telah beberapa kali bergulir, namun Seijuurou masih ingat balasannya beberapa detik sesudah Kazunari mengutarakan pendapat.

(“Aku juga pernah belajar fisika, Kazu. Kamu menceritakannya seolah aku tidak pernah mengenal optika fisis saja.” Kazunari tertawa sesudahnya, dan Seijuurou merutuk berpuluh-puluh bulan setelahnya.)

“Aku senang bisa ikut memberikan warna lain pada dunia ini.”

Seijuurou muda masih sempat merasakan malu yang menghalanginya untuk mengutarakan: [“ _Kamu adalah spektrum warna dalam hidupku_.”]

(Hal itu hampir menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya.)

—

“Semua warna itu tidak akan hadir bila matahari tidak pernah membagi berkas sinarnya ke Bumi, menjadi penerang dari segala penerang yang ada di planet ini, Sei-chan.”

[“ _Kamu adalah matahariku_.”]

(Bagi Seijuurou kala itu, bibirnya kurang pas untuk digunakan sebagai penghantar kata-kata manis.)

“Puitis sekali, Kazu.”

(Inilah yang waktu itu sungguh-sungguh menjadi tanggapan Seijuurou atas ungkapan spontanitas Kazunari.)

—

“Bagaimana kamu ingin mayatmu dikubur, Sei-chan?”

Seijuurou terperangah akan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari Kazunari. Ia masih ingin hidup, masih belum mau memikirkan anggaran kematiannya, dan hal-hal lain yang sejatinya akan berada di luar kuasanya. Seijuurou pun tak sempat menjawab karena Kazunari menyela lebih dahulu.

“Kalau aku, aku ingin dikubur dengan pakaian yang tidak hitam-hitam. Membosankan serta membawa suasana muram saja. Aku ingin lagu pop kesukaanku diputar, dan alih-alih menangisi mayatku, aku ingin orang-orang bersuka cita karena aku pernah hidup di dunia. Oh, dan yang datang tidak boleh berpakaian hitam-hitam juga!”

Seijuurou diam untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum akhirnya menyelipkan senyum pada ekspresi wajahnya.

“Permintaan dicatat.”

(Buat Seijuurou waktu itu, permintaan Kazunari adalah sesuatu yang bersifat jauh di masa depan.)

—

Matahari sedang bersinar begitu terik saat mobil yang dikendarai Seijuurou tiba di depan garasi rumahnya. Seijuurou turun dari mobil untuk membuka kunci pintu garasinya. Ia sempat melihat ke arah langit, menebak-nebak di antara berkas sinar yang mengarah ke tanah, sudah sampai mana balon warna-warni yang tadi dilepas di area pemakaman. Musik _This Love_ 1 masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Pemakaman Takao Kazunari penuh dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian warna-warni, seperti halnya balon yang mereka lepas.

Seijuurou merasa gerah, tapi setidaknya jas merah yang ia kenakan membuatnya tak merasa terpanggang di pemakaman Kazunari.

—

.

“Kamu adalah matahariku, spektrum warna dalam hidupku,” kata Seijuurou seraya menggenggam nisan Kazunari.

(Ia tidak jadi menyesal, karena menurut Kazunari, _tidak ada kata terlambat_.)

 

—

1 **This Love,** salah satu lagu karya _Maroon 5_ dalam album berjudul **Songs About Jane** yang dirilis pada 27 Januari 2004.

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
>  ~~happy belated birthday, takao kazunari! :p~~  
>   
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
